


Things you said when you thought i was asleep *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, 'things you said when you thought i was asleep'. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you thought i was asleep *Prompt

It had been a long night and Josh was glad he was finally home, his arms around Hannah and Beth as he brought them inside and sat them on the sofa in their living room.

They had had a ’Twin Drink Off’ and both Hannah and Beth had fallen at the same time, smiling and giggling as they tried taking their last shooter but both failing. Sam had helped him bring them back home and Chris was waiting for her outside to bring her home. 

“You sure you don’t need anymore help with them Josh?”

He nodded at her as he tried holding Hannah to him, only for her to stumble away and onto the floor, giggling about how Beth looked stupid.

“Uhhhhh, yeah, I’d need a little help if you don’t mind, you can sleep in Hannah’s and Beth’s room on the spare bed!”

She went to go tell Chris and he left, telling her to call him if they needed help with the twins. She helped Josh bring them into their rooms and lay them down, Sam taking upon herself to atleast take off the twin’s jeans as they tried to sleep. 

Josh had gone to shower as Sam tucked the girls in and he smiled as he washed himself, she seemed like such a mother. He pushed away the thoughts of her body as he concentrated on being ’holy’ since she was 2 rooms from him. He dried himself off and brushed his teeth, laughing as he imagined her sleeping his one of his huge shirts. Damn was he in love with her, it was hard seeing her smile that beautiful smile and not kiss her.

Coming out and opening the girls door, he noticed she wasn’t there. He frowned as he dared to look into his room, slightly disappointed when he didn’t find her there. Of course, why would she be in his bed? She flirted with him and all but he had a feeling it was only to be He chuckled as he walked downstairs, seeing her sleeping on the sofa with a huge blanket.

She seemed so peaceful, so comfortable as she slept. He pushed a strand out of her face and his heart beats became erratic as she seemed to smile against his hand and he caved, blushing uncontrollably.

“Oh Sammy, if only you were mine. You’re so beautiful, don’t ever change and don’t ever fall in love for a jerk. Heck, fall in love with me. I’m already in love with you my sweet Bird. You wont need to make a stupid mating dance to attract me!”

His hand was on her cheek and he kept looking at her face, hoping for a sign that she had heard his words and at the same time hoping she didn’t. 

His lame joke didn’t fall upon deaf ears though and she burst out laughing, making Josh jump away and land on the floor, clutching his chest as his heart jumped in his throat.

Sam crawled on the floor beside him and kissed his cheek, laughing more as he looked at her incredibly. 

“Sam how could you scare me like that!? And here I was confessing to a sleeping beauty only to get heart attack!”

He pulled her close to him as he laid his head on the floor as she kept laughing, hugging him close, her head on his chest. 

“What? Don’t you want to see my mating dance?“ 

They laughed as Sam tried to dance over him, making weird noises as he laughed and holding eachother all night, sleeping on the floor with pillows and blankets.


End file.
